


Ring Pops and Bumper Cars

by supremeleaderkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is Jewish, Ben is 29, F/M, Fairground AU, Idiots in Love, No Angst, They go to Wendy’s, They have a semi traditional wedding, all happiness, fluff for sure, kinda sappy, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderkylo/pseuds/supremeleaderkylo
Summary: Sometimes you just meet a stranger at a fair and get married to them after eating Wendy’s
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Ring Pops and Bumper Cars

**Author's Note:**

> So note, I’m not Jewish, I researched all the things I wrote about but if any of it is wrong please do let me know. I just thought it was an interesting way to take the story and hope that I haven’t offended anyone!

Ring Pops and Bumper Cars

Rey stands by the churro truck with Rose as Finn and Poe stand in line, the crowd around them is bustling and lights are shining in multiple colours.

“Are you glad you came out with us now?” Rose asks as she holds her stuffed animal closer to her chest, it had taken Finn and Poe both to win the oversized elephant.

“I guess? It sorta beats ice cream and Buffy, but not by much.” Rey laughs, pulling her jacket tighter around her body.

Rose grins and leans closer to Rey.

“Churros for our finest gals.” Poe interjects, holding out two sticks of chocolate covered heaven.

Rey takes a bite of hers and moans, nothing gets better than a churro from a truck.

All four walk along the fair ground, laughing and pointing at things, Rey forces everyone into a photo booth and pays for four strips, one for everybody. After they head on a few rides, Finn pukes after the Tilt-A-Whirl and has to nurse a bottle of water, Rose sits down with him while Rey and Poe tackle a few more scary rides that the other two were too chicken to get on. Rey doesn’t think she’s had this much fun in forever, when her and Poe head back to the small picnic table Poe sits next to Finn and rubs his back.

“Hey babe, how’s the stomach?” Finn groans.

“What stomach? I’m pretty sure it’s still on the Tilt-A-Whirl where I lost it.” Rey snorts and cracks open her water bottle.

“Well I believe that’s the end to our night, you want a ride Rey?” Rose asks as she glides her hand over Finns neck.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna spend my last few tickets before I head home. I had fun though, thanks for getting me out of the house tonight guys.” Rey hugs everyone goodbye.

“Sorry to spoil the night peanut, didn’t think my stomach would abandon me like that.” Finn apologises, puppy’s eyes big and wide.

“Hey, we all have our limits, don’t worry about.” Rey kisses Finns temple and waves at her three friends as they walk back through the crowd.

Rey sighs and tucks her water bottle back into her backpack, she walks around and stops by a few stands, she finds herself by the Ring-A-Bottle watching a rather large guy trying to hook a plastic ring over a soda bottle.

“It’s rigged.” She says, leaning beside the guy.

“I know but there’s a technique to it. The winning bottles are slightly tilted so it’s always guaranteed to bounce off when you hit it, but if you throw the ring and have it curve you can get it.” The man says as he throws another ring carefully.

“And you know this how?” Rey asks, as the guy tosses another, it bounces off the soda bottle.

“When I was younger I use to volunteer for this stand, I had to set up the bottles so I have the knowledge.” He tosses his last ring and it manages to hook around a bottle neck.

“Well color me impressed. I’m Rey by the way.” Rey sticks her hand out.

“Ben Solo, Ring-A-Bottle aficionado.” Ben takes Reys hand, his fingers reaching past her wrist.

“Well sir, that bottle there earns you a top shelf prize, what’ll it be?” Ben turns to the shelves and takes a moment to answer.

“I can’t decide, what would you choose?” Ben turns to Rey, hand holding his chin.

“I mean so much to choose from, you could go for the classic druggie Mickey or ‘I promise I’m not drunk’ Goofy. Personally I’m all about druggie Mickey though.” Rey says seriously, watching as Ben’s mouth ticks up into a smile.

“Mickey Mouse it is.” The carnie steps into a ladder and grabs the plushie from its shelf, he hands it to Ben with a forced smile.

“Enjoy your prize sir.” Ben chuckles and looks to Rey, he hands the Mickey plushie to her and waits for her to take it.

“But you just won it.” Rey states as she wraps her arms around the lumpy toy.

“Eh, I can always just win another.” Ben smiles down at her and Rey can’t help but smile back.

“So you here with anyone tonight or can I steal you for the rest of the evening?” Rey says boldly.

“Nope I’m all alone... that sounded so pathetic.” Ben chuckles embarrassingly to himself.

“Hey, it mustn’t be that pathetic if I’m still around.” Rey bumps him with her shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess.” The two walk around and talk a bit, Ben tells her little interesting facts about himself and Rey likes him the more he talks. Love at first sight isn’t a real thing is it?

“We should most definitely get on the bumper cars.” Rey says as they stop in front of the rink.

“I don’t think I’ll fit.” Ben mutters unsure.

“Well make yourself fit, we’re going on.” Rey runs through the gates and hands the carnie her last eight tickets.

She smiles as she runs across the rink to sit in the purple glittery bumper car, she pulls the strap over herself and Mickey as she waits for Ben to chose a car, he drops into a green one and tries to put the strap over but gives up when it doesn’t make it past his shoulders.

“Told you I wasn’t gonna fit!” Ben tells to her, Rey snorts and waits for the rest of the line to file into cars.

Once everyone’s strapped in, the carnie turns to lights on and powers up the cage above. Old nineties music blares from the speakers and then the cars start, Rey floors it into Ben’s direction and the man laughs as he tries to drive away. They play cat and mouse for awhile before Rey manages to bump into Ben’s car, sending him into a corner where Rey keeps him. Rey can’t stop smiling the entire time and when the rides over they both walking together back out onto the grass, their arms brushing as they head to the fairy floss truck. Ben pays for a large pink puff for Rey to eat and Rey can’t believe how lucky she was to meet this guy. She’ll have to remember to thank Finn for tossing his cookies when she sees him next.

“So, what next?” Rey asks as they head for a bench.

Ben checks his watch and frowns.

“It’s ten minutes till closing time, so not much, unless you wanna ditch and go do something else?” He asks hopefully.

“Fuck yeah! I could totally go for Wendy’s right now. Ben, we should totally get Wendy’s.” Rey shakes Ben’s arm and he laughs.

“Wendy’s it is.” They walk towards the entrance when Ben stops them at a small candy machine.

“Got a quarter?” He asks, Rey stuffs a hand into her pocket and pulls out a coin.

“Here.” Ben drops the coin into the slot and turns the dial three times before the packet comes out.

Rey looks at the packet and laughs softly.

“Ring Pop?” Ben shrugs and pockets it into his leather jacket.

“I loved them as a kid, sue me.” Rey smiles and they leave the fairground, Ben walks over to a motorbike.

“That’s a bike.” Rey says stupidly.

“Yeah, it is.” Ben smirks and holds out a helmet.

Rey hesitates, is she seriously about to get on a motorbike with a guy she’s know all of an hour? It only now hits her that he could very easily kidnap her.

“You’re not like some crazy killer that’s gonna take me into a forest and stab me forty times are you?” Rey blurts out.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds way worse than it is.” Ben tries not to smile.

“You’re an ass.” Rey takes the helmet and puts it on.

“I have been told that before.” Ben puts on his own helmet and checks Reys before turning the bike on.

He revs it a few times before moving forward and driving out of the car park, Rey clutches on tight to Ben’s waist, Mickey getting squashed hard between them. It’s exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time, Rey feels like she’s flying as leans back slightly. Ben drives them for awhile before pulling into a Wendy’s car park, he shuts the bike off and puts the kickstand down before helping Rey off the bike. He unbuckles her helmet and puts it on the handle of the bike along with his.

Rey walks into Wendy’s and right up to the front counter.

“Welcome to Wendy’s. What are you ordering today?” The girl in front of her drones.

“One barbecue cheeseburger, chilli cheese fries and a large tropical berry lemonade.”

“That’ll be nine forty eight all together, will that be all?” Rey looks behind her and Ben’s stand a few feet away.

“What do you want?” Ben steps you to the counter.

“I’ll just get the barbecue chicken sandwich combo, in large thanks.” The girl taps a few things on her screen.

“That’ll be twenty-four twenty-one.” Rey swings her backpack around and pulls out two tens, two twos and a quarter. The girl looks less then impressed.

She hands Rey a receipt and a penny in change. Rey moves away from the register and to the side where she waits patiently for the orders.

“I’m gonna go grab a seat, want me to take Mickey?” Ben asks as he plays with one of Mickeys feet.

“Yeah, be careful with him, he was squashed all the way here.” Rey says jokingly as she kisses the plushies head.

“Will do.” Ben takes Mickey and sits in a booth up against a window.

When the orders ready Rey takes the tray over to Ben and sits opposite him. They eat in peace and make small talk when the quiet gets too much, Rey learns even more about Ben and can’t help but smile as he talks about his childhood dog Falcon.

“What’re you staring at?” Ben asks as he throws a fry at Reys face.

“Just you, you’re interesting and I don’t wanna miss a thing of what you’re saying.” Ben flushes red and he bites the inside of his cheek.

“Shit, I’ve been talking this entire time. Tell me more about you Rey.” Rey shrugs.

“Not much to know, you’re more exciting then me.” Ben tilts his head.

“Can’t be that boring?” Rey laughs.

“You’d be surprised. I bounced around foster homes, I was in the system until I turned eighteen, I moved in with my best friend Finn until he decided he was gonna invest in being in a relationship with two people. I moved out and was in a woman’s shelter for a little while, not that Finn knows that, I then got a job and moved in my little shitty apartment above the laundromat. Boring see?” Rey finishes off the last of her chilli fries then takes a big gulp of her lemonade.

“Sounds like you had it tough, I get why I’m drawn to you know, I like strong women who know how to get shit done.” Ben says while he leans onto his palm.

“Yeah we’re like total soulmates.” Rey jokes.

“I mean, we could be or do you not believe in that kind of stuff?”

“I mean, I believe in liking someone you connect with immediately but soulmates just seem like a thing of fairytales doesn’t it?” Ben nods.

“See I think soulmates are made out to be this big string of fate kind of deal when I believe it’s more about connecting with those around you in a way that goes deeper then just friendship. Soulmates don’t necessarily have to be romantic, it could be merely platonic in nature, people just like the idea of some divine force bringing them together because it sounds romantic, something out of a fairytale.” Ben smiles and Rey can’t help but smile back.

“I’m sure all the girls love that one.” Rey says as she drinks the last of her lemonade.

“Most of girls are too busy trying to get into my pants to bother about my philosophy on soulmates.” Ben grabs the plushie from his side and slides out of the booth and holds his hand out.

Rey slides out and takes Ben’s hand, they leave Wendy’s and don’t bother getting on Ben’s bike, they walk hand in hand down the street, no destination in mind.

“Hey, we should totally get married.” Rey jokes as she jabs her elbow into Ben’s side to get his attention, she points at the small chapel on the other side of the road.

“Man most girls don’t even wanna stay for breakfast the next morning, you haven’t even seen my bed yet and you’re already asking me to marry you?” Ben laughs before dragging them across the street.

“But that’s how you know I like you for you, I haven’t even seen your dick yet so that’s true love. You could have some crazy malformed prick and I wouldn’t have a clue, I’m basing it off personality wise and looks... definitely looks.” Rey smirks when Ben’s ears tinge red.

“Well I can tell you now that my dick isn’t malformed, I’ll even be humble enough to say it’s not that big.” Rey snorts and smacks Ben’s arm.

“We couldn’t even get married if we wanted to, we don’t have rings.” Ben shoves his hand into his pocket and produces a packet. The Ring Pop.

“We kinda do.” Rey looks at Ben, heart thumping in her chest.

“Are we being serious right now? Like are we actually doing this?” Ben nods slowly.

“Yeah, I think we are.” He walks them inside the chapel and to the counter.

“Welcome to the Chapel of Love, how may I help you two turtle doves?” A lady that looks kinda like Dolly Parton asks from behind the counter.

“We wanna get married.” Ben says slowly.

“Well sure thing, is there any specific type of ceremony y’all wanna do?” Ben turns to Rey.

“I’m Jewish, what about you?” Rey shakes her head.

“I don’t have a religion, but we can do a Jewish wedding.” Ben nods.

“Right so, I’ll have the groom sign the ketubah if that’s what you’d like?” Rey looks to Ben.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a Jewish marriage contract, it’s not really seen as any value in modern times but it’s traditionally used as an outline for the responsibilities and rights I have to my bride.” The Dolly Parton lady brings out a piece of paper and Ben signs it in a fancy script.

“That’s a lot of writing.” Rey says as she takes a peak at the ketubah.

“Hebrew makes it seem that way.” The lady takes the piece of paper and puts it into a sleeve.

“Alrighty, do you wanna have the ceremony under a chuppah?” 

“Sure why not.” Dolly Parton lookalike nods.

“Okie dokie, that all together comes to a hundred and twenty dollars. Cash or card?” Ben whips out a card and taps it against the reader, it dings as the cash transfers.

“If you’ll just follow me I’ll take you into the room y’all be marrying in.” The woman takes them down a hallway and into a lovely little room with a beautiful white canopy above the alter.

“My husband is a Rabbi so he’ll be with you in just a tick.” The lady smiles brightly and walks into a side room.

A man appears moments later and holds out a piece of fabric to Ben.

“What’s that?” Rey asks as Ben sits the round fabric on the crown of his head.

“It’s a kippah, it’s a Jewish custom to cover the head, Orthodox communities have the male wear them all the time. I wear it on special occasions.” Rey nods and smiles.

They stand under the chuppah and the Rabbi speaks in Yiddish, Ben had told her when she looked confused, the ceremony doesn’t take long, the Rabbi asks for the exchange of the rings and Rey almost dies of laughter when Ben unwraps the Ring Pop, he slides the lolly over her ring finger and smiles at her brightly. Rey pulls her hair out and ties the elastic around his finger twice in place of his ring.

“Ikh zog itst man aun froy.” Ben leans forward and Rey assumes the ceremony is at its end, they kiss quickly and it’s almost like heaven.

The Rabbi places something by Ben’s right foot then stands back, Ben steps on the lightbulb? It pops and then the Rabbi is congratulating them.

“Mazel tov!” Ben smiles at Rey and moves to kiss her again.

She can’t stop smiling against him, they kiss for... forever she’s sure.

“We’re married.” Rey murmurs when Ben pulls back.

“Yeah, kinda crazy huh?” Rey nods.

“Should we go back to yours or mine husband?” Ben takes a moment to think.

“Mines closer, wife.” They both laugh and head out of the chapel and back to the Wendy’s car park.

Ben drives them back to his apartment which is a hell of a lot nicer then Reys and gives her spare clothes to sleep in when they shuffle into his room.

They lay side by side facing each other with Mickey in between them.

“Mrs Solo, what are you gonna tell your friends tomorrow?” Ben asks as he sleepily runs his fingers through Reys hair.

“Well Mr Solo, I’ve got not a clue.” She giggles, sucking on her Ring Pop then letting Ben have a few draws.

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow then.” Rey nods and pulls her lolly ring off and drops it onto the side table, moving close to Ben.

Rey’s glad she didn’t stay in tonight, ice cream and Buffy are good but this is better by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that in this world Marriage licenses and witnesses to a ketubah aren’t needed please and thanks


End file.
